George Edelmann
George Edelmann was a Finn who killed 11 people and wounded 10 others in and around an office building in Mariehamn, Finland, on October 2, 1970, before being arrested. Murders At about 4 o clock, 30 year old Edelmann entered the office building he was fired from, armed with a semi automatic rifle from the Soviet Union. He first fired several shots around the first floor, but did not hit anyone. He then ran up the stairs to the second floor, shooting three security guards who attempted to stop him. Guard Marco Ikonen was shot in the head and died instantly, Johan Mustonen was critically wounded by a shot to the chest and died later on, and Edvin Lindegren was wounded in the arm. Edelmann then fired several rounds through the doors of the second floor, before running up to the third floor, where he seriously wounded Rudolf Edelfelt with a shot to the chest and Juhani Hevonkoski with a shot to the shoulder. He then reloaded his gun and shot Juhani two more times in the back. Juhani later died of his injuries. Afterwards Edelmann climbed onto the roof of the building and fired at a shipyard about 500 meters away, killing a worker named J. F. with a shot to the head. He then climbed down from the building and went to the house of Tove Ruusuvuori, a worker who was on leave that day. At the house he found Tove sitting with his two youngest children at the steps leading inside. Edelmann drew a hunting knife and first stabbed to death Tove and his five year old daughter, before cutting off the head of his two year old son. He then entered the main room of the house, where he continued to attack Tove's relatives, as well as the Saarinen family, who had been spending the day over at Tove's house. He first wounded Tove's oldest son and two daughters, before killing an elderly woman from the Saarinen family by stabbing her seven times when she tried to intervene, and then stabbed Tove's brother in law in the shoulder. After killing or injuring all of Tove's family he turned his attention to the Saarinens, first wounding a 13 year old girl and her grandmother before attacking four more elderly women, killing one of them instantly, and fatally wounding another. Finally he killed seven year old Yrjö Saarinen by cutting her throat, and left the house. He returned to his own home, and when police gathered around the building he handed his 19 year old brother his weapons and surrendered. Victims *Marco Ikonen, security guard, shot in the head *J. F., --- shipyard worker, shot in the head *Tove Ruusuvuori, 40, office worker, stabbed three times in the chest *Margareta Ruusuvuori, 5, daughter of Tove Ruusuvuori, stabbed in the neck *Kalervo Ruusuvuori, 2, son of Tove Ruusuvuori, decapitated *Saarinen, ---, stabbed seven times *Saarinen, ---, stabbed twice *Yrjö Saarinen, 7, grandson of Anna Saarinen, throat slashed *Saarinen, ---, died October 3, stabbed in the side and stomach *Johan Mustonen, security guard, died October 7, shot in the chest *Juhani Hevonkoski, office worker, died October 15, shot in the shoulder and twice in the back Wounded were: *Edvin Lindegren, security guard, shot in the arm *Rudolf Edelfelt, office worker, shot in the chest and hit by shrapnel *Albert Ruusuvuori, 14, son of Tove Ruusuvuori, stabbed twice in the stomach *Helena Ruusuvuori, 13, daughter of Tove Ruusuvuori, stabbed in the neck and back *Marta Ruusuvuori, 8, daughter of Tove Ruusuvuori, slashed across the face *Peter Ruusuvuori, 50, brother in law of Tove Ruusuvuori, stabbed in the shoulder *Maria Saarinen, 13, sister of Yrjö Saarinen, stabbed in the stomach and leg *Anna Saarinen, grandmother of Yrjö Saarinen, stabbed in the face *Irina Saarinen, sister of Anna Saarinen, throat slashed *Ida Saarinen, sister in law of Anna Saarinen, four fingers cut off